


untitled work

by canisspiritus (renardroi)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Absurd, Drowning Mention, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renardroi/pseuds/canisspiritus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i thought i'd try to write some absurdist kind of writing but also this is really personal lol that's it basically </p>
<p>tw for drowning mention maybe a little gore/injury</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled work

**Author's Note:**

> tw for drowning mention, possibly gore/injury

By some cruel twist of fate, Will finds himself flat on his back. At this point it doesn’t matter if he tripped and fell or if the storm brewing around him pushed him down against the cold and tin-smelling earth, the tattered and rolling patch of land they call a park. He couldn’t climb his way out of the dangerous web that hangs in the sky. And he thinks to himself, clasping his hands against his chest, this is the twilight of his life. Between the rain clouds, the sleep deprivation, and the unstoppable force that is the city, he’s caught. The white tail he’s been chasing has been his own, and the city and the sky have caught him in a great snare. 

The stars hang low, reaching for him between the smudges of deep grey, but they don’t twinkle. They never have, in his humble opinion. They blink. Slowly, lazily. Watchful. 

Prone, breathing hard, he wonders if the city isn’t presenting him to the endless sky like an offering of peace. He blinks back at the constellations, imagining the action to be a kind of lost language for the stars, like morse code - but softer, slower. It doesn’t comfort him, though, and how could it? The lost meanings behind the words make them hollow, shallow, lost in the weather before they could ever pierce the sky. 

A cluster of stars prowls like a cat on the hunt, ducking behind a few rainclouds while it watches Will. It knows he’s not going anywhere. He can’t tear his gaze from the cheshire eyes waiting for the right moment to strike. 

And they do. Silence enfolds him, the wind calm for an eerie moment, just long enough for the sky to open up and for a small drop of rain to land squarely on his cheek. And as the wind howls again, the single drop turns into far too many. The city buzzes unpleasantly with the news, the hand of the sky touching the ground. 

~~_ Will.  _ ~~

By some strange twist of fate, Will finds himself in the middle of the park, lying on his back. He’s half-soaked before the whisper grabs him, and untangles him from the grip of starlight. Will turns his head and looks. 

Parv is crouched next to him, cloaked in the many shadows the rain has offered him. There’s a soft pang of jealousy in Will’s chest, at first glance, wondering at Parv’s capacity to be a part of the city and to earn its favor. Head cocked like a curious stray, the shadow watches him with an obvious question hanging from his ruined mouth. 

~~_ What are you doing? _ ~~

If someone had told him he’d ever live like this, he wants to say, if someone had said this was his fate, not long ago he would have denied it. He would have told them that nothing could stand in his way, but now he’s resigned himself to the hand that fate has dealt him. 

“Drowning.” Will says pleasantly, watching the playful shadow sprawl out on the grass next to him. It considers his words for less than a breath of heady air. 

~~_ It only feels like that because you’re laying down _ ~~ ~~,~~ Parv tells Will, and is suddenly standing over him, blocking out the stars entirely. 

“It feels like this all the time.” He sits up, and it’s like trying to peel a metal from a magnet, the ground staunchly rising up to meet him. He manages it though. Parvis stands in front of him, giving him a sympathetic look. The shadow’s face doesn’t change in expression, but Will knows there’s sympathy there. Hopefully. 

“I didn’t ask for the lake to move, you know.” He says simply. “All I asked was that someone teach me how to swim.”

~~_ Too bad _ ~~ ~~.~~ Parv drags him to his feet and shoves him roughly, urging him out of the park, his proverbial leg chewed by a strange and unusually kind dog.  ~~_ You belong to the water now. Stop letting the sky tempt you into her traps when you know the tide is calling _ .  ~~

And it’s then that he sees Parvis as he is, an abandoned and bruised hound clawing at brick walls, with no mouth nor tongue to speak of and from, no collar to guide him. He speaks in silences and empty glances. No one else but Parvis could offer affection for him as his hound and gentle touches for ragged fur. That he had even stopped to ask for a kiss from Will was evidence of desperation and


End file.
